


Sarah Bloody Sarah

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: With her brother and fiance murdered, Sarah seeks revenge.  With the help of the Goblin King and a trio of monsters made the fetch evil adult, Sarah is on a path that will lead to darkness and death.





	1. The Beginning of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

(WARNING: The story you are about to read is horror. It is graphic, it is ugly, and it is not for the weak hearted. People will die, people will suffer. Good people and bad people. If you want a good, lighthearted fic, go read “The Pineapple and the King” by Lixxle. Awesome fic. This one is about murder, revenge, and lots of gore. Yes there is JS, but its not the fluffy, romantic kind. You have been warned.)

  


Sarah Williams was once a compassionate, caring young woman, full of gentle thoughts and concern for those around her. She was once clean, once lovely, once the picture of teenage bliss. She had run a great Labyrinth, defeated a King, and saved the younger brother she foolishly wished away. She had been a champion, a friend, and innocent.

  


Now she stood in complete silence, her face void of emotion, her skin streaked with blood. In one hand she held an ax, covered in gore, in the other, the severed head of a man. Her white tank top was stained red, her jeans black and covered in little bits of humanity. The room she stood in was washed with blood, a cooling body in pieces at her feet. She stuffed the human head in a trash bag, dropped her ax beside her, and went about collecting the other bits of Travis and stuff them in several other nearby bags.

  


The Goblin King was lounging on the only clean part of the faraway wall. He was immaculate; not a drop of blood on him, nor hair out of place. He watched her with a mildly amused expression, smirking as she viciously kicked what was left of Travis' leg out of her way.

  


Once Upon a Time, Sarah had been a good girl. Once Upon a Time, Sarah had been an innocent.

  


Now she was Bloody Sarah, steeped in blood, checking the last name off her death list.

  


**Sarah, Bloody Sarah**

  


Chapter One: The Beginning of Blood

  


_Disclaimer: Echo the Insane in no way owns the awesomeness that is Labyrinth. She does (unfortunately) own Travis, Carl, Eli, and Mack. Echo the Insane does not own Sarah, but likes her new nick name. Echo the Insane (unfortunately) does not own the sexiness that is David Bowie, or his Labyrinth alter-ego, Jareth. Basically, I own a gang of imaginary bad guys who are all gonna die painful deaths. Yup. Thass all._

  


It was her last year of college and Sarah Williams couldn't have been happier. Her degree was well within her grasp, her life was pretty well on track (a great job, an even better fiance, a happy family to call on, magical friends to visit with), and she and Jack had just rented the most amazing house ever. It was small, one bedroom home, with a nice sized kitchen, a small but warm dining room/living room combo, and a great backyard; perfect for Jack to grill in and her to set up a nice patio set. Her family was proud of her, her professors adored her, and Jack loved her with all his heart.

  


It was summer; the best time of the year. Sarah was in shorts every day, enjoying the sun on her shoulders, taking in every moment of blissful warmth she could grasp. Her little brother Toby was staying with them for the week, sleeping on her couch and playing Jack's PlayStation til it ran hot. Toby was seven going on thirty, with bright blue eyes, dimples, and curly blond hair. He was, in Sarah's opinion, the cutest little brother ever. He was very serious when he wanted to be, and beyond goofy the rest of the time. He adored Jack, and he followed his soon-to-be big brother everywhere he went.

  
So when Jack told Sarah was going to take Toby fishing in their favorite spot on the river, she thought nothing of it and sent them off with a smile and kiss to both of them. That was just before noon. It was now seven at night, and she hadn't heard from Jack or Toby. Jack wasn't the sort to stay out without calling; especially not with precious cargo like Toby around. Sarah was worried, wondering what to do. She finally settled on going to look for Jack's truck, and headed out the door with her heart pounding in her throat and her palms sweating. The river was just ten minutes away, but the minutes felt like hours. She was feeling more and more frightened as she got closer, taking the secluded dirt road that lead off the main road and down to the shore a bit harder than usual. She was hardly able to swallow as she pulled up behind Jack's truck.

  
The gear was in the back, along with the basket full of sandwiches she had packed for them. They were untouched, sitting in the fading light, spoiling. Her heart filled with dread. It was suddenly harder to breathe, her head was dizzy. She leaned on the truck, staring at Toby's fishing pole.

  


She started to call out to them, but her voice died in her throat. In the nearby brush, just barely sticking out under a tree limb, was a little blue shoe; just like the one Toby had been wearing earlier that day. Sarah stumbled towards it, the world moving passed her in slow motion. It was discarded; just laying there on its side. She came up on it, staring at it, then around it. A few feet away, the other shoe lay in a similar state. She went to it, looked behind the nearby old oak tree, and suddenly she was on her knees, screaming with all her might.

  


The world was drenched in red. The tree was splattered with it, the leaves covered in it. Toby was there beneath the tree, naked, red with blood, laying on his stomach. His back destroyed; stabbed and chopped so much she couldn't bare to look at it, his face turned towards her. She looked into his unseeing, beautiful blue eyes and screamed some more. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, but the horror of it all got worse still. Not a stone's throw away, Jack lay in pieces; carved up into sections, his battered head sitting on the curved of his spine, his arms and legs arranged around him like a circle.

  


Sarah did not process any of this. All she saw was death and her loved ones in blood. She screamed and screamed until the world went dark. She was still screaming as the night fell, still screaming when the police at last drove up. A trucker up on the nearby road had pulled over to check his oil and heard her screams and called the police on his CB radio. The trucker had been by her side, trying to move her away from the gore, trying to calm her for more than fifteen minutes, but she was unaware of this. All she saw was Toby and Jack and all mess that had been them that morning.

  


A fine, summer day in her twenty-first year of life, Sarah Williams went mad.


	2. I Wish...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her brother and fiance murdered, Sarah seeks revenge. With the help of the Goblin King and a trio of monsters made the fetch evil adult, Sarah is on a path that will lead to darkness and death.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Sarah, Bloody Sarah**

  


Chapter Two: I Wish...

  


_Disclaimer: Echo the Insane in no way owns the awesomeness that is Labyrinth. She does (unfortunately) own Travis, Carl, Eli, and Mack. Echo the Insane does not own Sarah, but likes her new nick name. Echo the Insane (unfortunately) does not own the sexiness that is David Bowie, or his Labyrinth alter-ego, Jareth. Basically, I own a gang of imaginary bad guys who are all gonna die painful deaths. Yup. Thass all._

  


Sarah sat on the chair across from her parents. They were on the couch, a box of Kleenex in Karen's lap, one clutched tightly in her fingers. In the months since Toby's death, her family's home had become silent. Sarah stared at the ever-present box of Kleenex, barely seeing it, barely registering it. Robert's arm was around Karen, holding her tightly against him. Her father looked strained; gray. None of them had slept much in ages.

  


It wasn't getting easier with time. Truth be told, it seemed to be getting worse. Everywhere they went, they were reminded of their lose. The small town people always looked at them oddly, whispered to each other “That's the family of the murdered child.” The funeral had been awful. The curious looks masked as sympathy, the soft voices whispering false condolences. Sarah hated them all, but most of all, she hated herself.

  


Why hadn't she gone to look for them sooner? Why had she let them go at all? Had it hurt much? Had they suffered? Had her brother cried when the man tore into his back with the knife? Everyday, every minute, every second, she could think of nothing else. She still remembered the dull, lifeless eyes of Jack's head staring through her. The horror of it all was more than she could bare.

  


“Sarah? Honey?” Karen's broke, too high voice called to her from outside the memories. Sarah looked up from the box of Kleenex, finding Karen's fragile fingers holding a tissue out to her. Sarah took it, stared it at, then realized it was there to dry her wet cheeks. She had been crying without knowing it; something they were all prone to doing. She thanked Karen quietly, and wiped her face.

  
They didn't blame her, for some reason. They weren't angry with her for letting Toby and Jack go. They were worried about her, since she found them. Since she'd moved back in with them, her parents had been nothing but supportive. The grief was too much for them all to bare; especially Karen. Toby was her miracle baby; the doctors had told her when she was a teenager she would never have children. Sarah still remembered the way she had glowed when she announced she was pregnant.

  
She looked at Karen, her red hair flat against her scalp, her eyes always puffy. Her skin was sallow and clammy, always sweating, always her clothes sticking to her. She looked small and frail and so lost.

  
Sarah's father wasn't much better. Robert looked like a wild man, caught in headlights. He wrung his hands constantly, he was ill at least once daily. He couldn't keep food or drink down for very long, he couldn't focus on what others were saying or doing. He was there and yet not there, lost in his grief. Sarah herself looked horrible, and felt worse. She couldn't sleep, and when she did, she had nightmares that sent into her screaming, paranoid fits where even when she was awakened, the bloody faces of her family swam before her.

  


Jack's family had been so understanding. They had wept with her, had wept for her, had held her and kissed her cheeks, and told her they loved her. They were brokenhearted for the loss of their son, but also for the loss of her brother. They were perfect, and they were forever tormented by the death of their only boy.

  


Everything was wrong now. The lovely house she and Jack had worked so hard for was a horror now. She couldn't go inside it without seeing him everywhere. The landlord had released her from the lease without complaint. She had packed her few belongs, Jack's sister had packed his, and the house was out of her life within a few days of the...tragedy. She had quit her job, and while she went to school; she felt she was learning nothing. She had nothing to look forward to, nothing to take her from this overwhelming sense of pain and terror.

  


The police had found nothing at the scene except a few beer and liquor bottles, and a set of tire tracks belonging to a van or SUV. There were no witnesses, no evidence, and no making sense of why.

  


It was four months later, and it still was too much to believe. The police had come over the day before the funeral, had told them just how Toby died and how he had suffered. Her sweet, innocent little brother... Her face was wet again, tears streaming down her face as she thought over and over of the pain he must have felt; the fear, the look of glee on his murderer's face. Sarah looked down at her hands, wishing with all her might that she could find the man that had taken her brother's innocence, then his life.

  
_I wish I could make him suffer._

  
She thought of Toby, screaming underneath an unknown man's body, being violated, the knife plunging into his back as the man raped him. The tears overwhelmed her, and she began to sob. Karen's arms were around her, holding her to her chest, whispering into her ear, crying along with her.

  


_I wish I could make him hurt. I wish I knew who he was!_

  


Somewhere, far beyond her fear, far beyond her anger, Sarah heard a bell chime. It was the ringing of a clock; a distant, familiar sound that for some reason, brought her a moment of peace. Her sobs slowed, but did not stop.

  
She heard the chime again. Karen was holding her, kissing her hair. Robert was bent over his knees, throwing up into the trash can that had been at the end of the couch moments before.

  
Third chime. The world was growing cooler. Karen wasn't holding her anymore. She was standing beside Sarah, her thin hand on her shoulder, rubbing it.

  
Fourth chime. Robert was still retching into the can. Karen was wiping Sarah's cheek with a Kleenex

  
Fifth chime. Sarah could see something dart past the nearby door way. She turned her head slowly towards it.

  
Sixth chime. Something scurried behind Karen's leg, diving behind the couch.

  
Seventh chime. Robert was carrying the trash can to the bathroom. Karen was looking at her in concern, speaking to her. Her voice sounded very far away, muffled; like she was underwater.

  


Eighth chime. Something ran a finger down over her ankle from under the chair. She looked down at her shoes, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

  


Ninth chime. She looked up in time to see an owl fly passed the window behind the couch. Karen was staring at her with an expression of such worry. She was still talking, but Sarah couldn't hear a word of what she was saying.

  
Tenth chime. The room was getting dimmer. It had taken an almost dreamlike quality to it. There seemed to be a mist around the edges of the room, softening it to her sight.

  


Eleventh chime. Karen was fading before her. The air around her was growing darker and darker. The room was getting smaller, fading into the dimness.

  
Twelfth chime. The room was gone. Sarah was sitting in the chair still, in a void of darkness. Things were moving in the dark, but she wasn't scared. This was familiar, but strange. She knew this place. A golden clock was hanging in midair, it's hand about to strike the last number. She somehow knew what would happen when it touched thirteen.

  
Thirteenth chime. He was standing before her, his cloak billowing towards her, glitter and fairy dust floating from him and onto her. An unnatural wind ruffled his hair, touched her cheek. She stared up at the Goblin King without feeling. He stared back at her with an unreadable expression on his lovely, unchanging face.

  


“So you want to know who killed your brother and betrothed, Sarah?” Jareth asked, his voice unchanged and just as she remembered.

  


“Yes,” she said, her voice deeper than usual, scratchy with emotion.

  


“Why?” he asked, slowly coming closer to her.

  


She met his eyes and said, unflinchingly; “I want revenge.”

  
The Goblin King stopped and smiled, holding his gloved hand out to her.

  


“Then you shall have it.”

  


She did not hesitate. She took his hand, and the darkness of the room melted into light.

_Revenge._


	3. The Slaughter Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her brother and fiance murdered, Sarah seeks revenge. With the help of the Goblin King and a trio of monsters made the fetch evil adult, Sarah is on a path that will lead to darkness and death.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Sarah, Bloody Sarah**

Chapter Three: The Slaughter Companions

WARNING: The Chapter and most following chapters will be extremely GRAPHIC in detail. People will be cut up, tortured, and thusly maimed. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING.

_Disclaimer: Echo the Insane in no way owns the awesomeness that is Labyrinth. She does (unfortunately) own Travis, Carl, Eli, and Mack. Echo the Insane does not own Sarah, but likes her new nick name. Echo the Insane (unfortunately) does not own the sexiness that is David Bowie, or his Labyrinth alter-ego, Jareth. Basically, I own a gang of imaginary bad guys who are all gonna die painful deaths. Yup. Thass all._

The Goblin City, in the very center of the Labyrinth, was not quite as she remembered it. The towers were taller, more sinister. The buildings were darker, more decrepit. Chickens still ran free under her feet, but the streets seemed to hold a foreboding breath, waiting, waiting. She stood next to the Goblin King, beside the trickling water fountain at the very heart of the City. She looked left, then right, but no goblins were any where she could see. It was just her, the Goblin King, and lots of loose chickens.

"Sarah," he said, drawing her attention to him. He was not as tall as he had been when she had run the Labyrinth, or perhaps she had just grown a bit more. He was still beautiful, still intimidating, but not her enemy. For the moment, at least. He was looking at her in that unreadable way, his mismatched eyes glowing in the eternal sunset. "I am the King of Goblins. Do you know what that means?"

She blinked, looking passed him to the castle. It was grimmer than before; the stones almost black instead of the light brown of her memories. Perhaps the Labyrinth had grown up, too. She stared at the sharp, craggy spires, at the far away fires glinting on the parameter of the castle. "You rule the Labyrinth, you rule over the Goblins."

"Yes," he said, "but more than that. The Goblins you saw when you came here before were the ones sent to fetch children. There are other Goblins, the kind that fetch adults," he continued, catching her eye again. "The kind you will need to help you get revenge."

She looked around again, wondering where these Goblins were. She wasn't sure if she should be afraid, or nervous, or feeling anything at all. She was numb inside, but felt something stirring inside her dead heart. She wondered if the Goblins would be hideous, or marvelous.

"Do not worry about your parents," he said suddenly. For a moment she was confused why he should bring them up now, until she realized she had...vanished, vaporized, whatever-ed right in front of them. Her eyebrows shot up towards her hairline, wondering what explanation he would give. "I made them forget about your rather dramatic exit and think you went out of town with a college friend to get away from everything. They won't be expecting you for some time. They won't worry about you."

It was almost nice of him to do that. She thought of Robert and Karen and how they had already suffered so. Least thing on their mind should be where Sarah was and what she was doing. She felt disappointed in herself for not thinking of them before the Goblin King brought them up.

"I can show you the men who killed your Jack and Toby," he said, nodding slightly when she looked back to him and away from her thoughts. "Yes, men. Here. Look if you can bare it." He lifted a hand, a crystal balancing on the tip of his finger. He held it out to her, letting it roll off his finger and into her waiting hands. She stared down into it, her throat constricting and stomach churning. She began watching it from afar, watching the scene inside the crystal.

Toby was in the passenger seat, laughing at something Jack said. They were just arriving at the fishing spot, Jack putting the truck in park and killing the engine. Toby unbuckled his seat belt, the sun warm on his face. He was smiling, still laughing as he opened the door. His little feet never touched the ground, though, because a man came from the nearby brush and snatched him right up.

The man was not very tall, average height. His hair was mousy brown, his eyes matching. He wore a gray shirt and dirty jeans, with snake skin cowboy boots. His smile was crooked, his teeth yellow from too many years of cigarettes and coffee. Sarah could smell the beer on his breath as he spoke, though she couldn't hear the words. She was there then, inside this memory of horror, standing amongst the scene, watching it unfold. She could not move, could not cry out. She knew it was a memory, but it didn't matter. Here, Toby was alive, though it wouldn't last. Soon she would see him in blood and pain and still.

Jack was out of the truck, rushing at the man. He was yelling, raising his fists as he charged. Another man appeared behind him, a tire iron in his hand. He hit Jack on the back, knocking him the ground.

"Kill him," the man in gray said, his voice a shock amongst the silence. He had an accent; it was an odd accent. Almost Southern, but not quite. It drawled the words; prolonged them. His voice was gravel and hate and cold. Sarah looked to him, watching him carry the squirming Toby towards the tree. Toby's shoe; the thing that had lead her to the discovery; fell and rolled beneath the brush. As he struggled, the other flew off, landed nearby.

The man was laughing, though it had gone silent again. Jack was struggling, still trying to get up and to Toby. There were three men now, all with weapons of some sort. They beat him in the ribs, the stomach, the back. Jack was coughing up blood, his eyes red from the battering he took to his head. The blood vessels in them popped and bled, and for a heartbeat, he seemed to look at her. His hand rose towards her, and a large knife; a machete perhaps, came down, chopping his arm off from the elbow down.

He was screaming. She couldn't move, couldn't help. He was screaming, until the tire iron came down one last time on his head. She looked to the man with the iron. He was tan skinned, with white, shining teeth as he grinned. His head was shaved clean, a tattoo of a dragon on the back of his skull. He had tattoos all up and down his arms; dragons of some sort. Sarah watched him beat Jack to death, her heart screaming and aching and wanting to do something; anything.

The man with the machete was pale; almost albino. He was thick built, with white blond hair, too many muscles on his arms and shoulders, short legs that ended in combat boots. He looked like a military want-to-be, with his buzz cut and his anchor tattoo on his shoulder. He was shorter than the others; looked shorter than her even, but bulky. He had a gold tooth right in front that glinted in the sunlight. He hacked off Jack's leg and threw it to the side, grabbing the severed arm and tossing it with it. Blood squirted him in the face and he laughed.

The third man was tall and wiry. He was red headed, with freckles and a wide nose. He wore a leather jacket, a black shirt beneath it, and black jeans. His eyes were black, and his smile cruel. He was much taller than the others; well over six feet. He kicked Jack's torso, laughing as he brought a baseball bat down on him.

Sarah turned from them, having memorized their faces. Her feet were moving towards where she knew Toby was, though it was no choice of hers. Tears were streaming down her face, but she could not move to clear them. There was a scream in her throat but she couldn't open her mouth to release. She felt her stomach churning, wanted to be sick, but could not. Her eyes were clear though, somehow, though she wished they were not. Her whole body shook out of control as she stumbled like a zombie to where her brother was being murdered.

Toby was on the ground, his face pushed into the leaves, his stomach pressed over a large tree root. He was crying, the little bit of his face she could see was scrunched in pain. The man above him was the one she hated the most. He was raping her brother, the meat knife held between his little shoulder blades. The man was grimacing and laughing and smiling and making faces of horrible pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut as he raised the knife, praying with her might to get out of the crystal, get away from the smell and the memory and the horror of it all.

She opened her eyes and stumbled, the Goblin King's hands steadying her. She looked up at him for a moment, her eyes wide and full of terror, before she fell beside the fountain and was sick. She felt his hands pulling back her hair; an odd gesture of kindness. He rubbed soothing circles between her shoulders, silent as he tried to comfort her.

A shadow fell in front of her. Sarah lifted her head, choking on the last bit of vomit in her mouth. She swallowed it convulsively, jerking back against the Goblin King.

The creature before her had no eyes. It's skin was paper thin and a cold, dead gray. It was long and all muscle and bone; too thin to be alive. It was hunched on all fours, though in a way, it almost looked human in shape. Its head was a bit too large for its body, and bald. It had no ears; just two holes where they should have been. It had a mouth, though; a great, gaping thing full of sharp, black teeth that pointed in several directions. Its breath smelt like weeks old dead animals. She could see every rib in the thing, the tendons in its arms and legs. Its spine was large, with the bones protruding in a most disturbing way. It was sniffling her vomit with its flat nose, and proceeded to eat it slowly, licking it from the ground with its long, black tongue.

"That is one of the Adult Fetchers. Children that have seen it call it the Boogeyman," the Goblin King said quietly in her ear. She was leaning back against him, terrified and yet oddly curious. The creature finished eating her vomit, lifted its head towards her in a disjointed, almost broken fashion. It started moving towards her at a remarkable pace; like a spider scurrying across a table top. She groaned deep in her throat, shaking all over in terror. The creature stopped just short of her, its face far too close to her, its teeth glinting as it...smiled at her.

It lifted its long, talon like finger and touched her cheek, running the pad of its finger against her skin. "Pretty," it crooned, grinning again. It sat down in front of her, its grin firmly in place.

Sarah looked reluctantly over her shoulder at the Goblin King, who inclined his head towards the creature. Sarah looked back at the Boogeyman, licked her lips, and touched its papery face. Its skin was dry, and flaked against her palm, but it seemed to love the attention. It rubbed her hand rather like a cat, and even made an odd, almost purr/growl sound as it sniffed her fingers.

There was a thump, following by a slithering off to her side. Sarah startled, jerking her hand from the Boogeyman, who scowled and looked along with her towards the new creature. A long, black coil had fallen from atop one of the nearby stone fences. It raised its head, its red eyes blinking towards her. It was a snake; though longer and thicker than any snake she had ever seen. It raised its head, stuck its tongue out to taste the air, and began to uncoil.

Sarah swallowed reflexively, staring in wonder and complete fear as a seat of arms became visible on the snake. It began to slither closer to her, its thin, shining black arms pulled close to its self. Each finger was dripping a green, vile smile substance Sarah was pretty sure was venom. The creature shook its self a bit as it grew closer, revealing a small set of red wings on its back.

"A basilisk," Jareth said into her ear.

"Don't you t-turn to stone if you look in its eyes?" she asked, her voice strong despite the small stutter.

"Only if it wished to turn you into stone, yes," Jareth replied, rubbing her arms. She nodded a bit, looked back at the creature.

"My Lady," it hissed, somehow reminding her of a reptile version of Sir Didymus. It bowed most dramatically, and coiled next to the Boogeyman "I ssshould like to join you in your...quessst."

"Thank you," she said softly, staring at the interesting creature. The Boogeyman sniffed the Basilisk, then returned to..."looking" at Sarah.

Then came a dragging sound, somewhere behind Jareth. He did not look over his shoulder, but continued to rub her arms. "A dwarf," he said simply, turning his head a bit to the left as the next creature came round.

It was indeed, a dwarf. It was small, with a broad body, a long, dirty red beard, and a very large ax dragging along behind it. Its face was so dirty she could barely see its, though when it smiled, its teeth were pointed and gold. Its eyes were jewel-bright green, and twinkled with mischief. He wore armor of what looked like pure gold, and had a variety of short swords, knives, and picks on his belt.

"Eldore, m'Lady," he groused, his voice very deep for a creature that would not reach her waist. "A pleasure, 'm sure."

"Likewise," she replied.

"These will be your companions," Jareth said, still sitting behind her, rubbing her arms. "I shall be at your disposal, should you need me."

"My companions?" she repeated, looking over her shoulder at him. His face was very close, his breath warm and sweet on her cheek.

His lips brushed her skin when he spoke. "There is a human expression; "Take's one to know one." In this case, it will take a monster to kill a monster." He smiled a bit, his hands still on her arms, holding her close. "I would not send you to kill men like that without a little...help."

"Oh," she said after a moment, looking back at the creatures before her. "Will you help me? Is that all right?" she asked them.

Boogey's grin grew, though she hadn't thought that possible. It stretched and stretched to impossible lengths. "Help kill. Boogey likes."

"I would be honored," the Basilisk said, inclining its head.

"I could do with a spot o' mayhem," said Eldore, smirking at her, his lip pulling up at the side to show his shining gold teeth.

Sarah looked at her slaughter companions, all of her fear and apprehension fading away.

"There is a condition, sweet Sarah," the Goblin King said, releasing her. She did not move away and neither did he. "You can only use one of the Fetchers at a time. One monster to kill a monster, do you see? You will go with each one, use him, and send him home. There are three monsters here, and four monsters you must face. You will have to kill one on your own."

She thought of yellow teeth, the drawling voice, the brown hair and eyes, the look of disgusting pleasure on his face. "That's fine," she said, looking over her shoulder at him, meeting his gaze. "I know which one I want to kill."

"But can you Sarah?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She was pressed to his chest, could feel the heat of him. "Can you kill another human being?"

She remembered Toby, bloody and violated, dead and left for animals to find. She remembered Jack in pieces, his loving face bloated and discolored. "Yes."

The Goblin King smiled, released her again. He rose, held his hand for her to take, and helped her to her feet. "Good. Once you have finished with my Fetchers, you may call on me to help with your killing." He held up a finger in warning, his face expressionless. "I will not kill him for you. I will merely help you should he try to run or injure you. Understand?"

"Yes," she said, biting her lower lip.

"If you are ready then, I shall send you and one of the Fetchers on your way. I will send you where these men are located." He came closer to her again, close enough to touch. "Call me name when you need me, Sarah. Only once, though. I can only come to you once."

"Right," she breathed, looking up at him.

"Jareth, Sarah," he said.

"I know," she said replied.

"Pity," he said. "You've never said it aloud."

She said nothing, but looked away from him.

"Time to go Sarah."

The Basilisk slid gracefully to her side, giving her a chivalrous bow before he joined her. She looked at the Goblin King – Jareth – once more, and in a blink, the Goblin City faded to black.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her brother and fiance murdered, Sarah seeks revenge. With the help of the Goblin King and a trio of monsters made the fetch evil adult, Sarah is on a path that will lead to darkness and death.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Sarah, Bloody Sarah**

Chapter Four: Iron on Stone

_Disclaimer: Echo the Insane in no way owns the awesomeness that is Labyrinth. She does (unfortunately) own Travis, Carl, Eli, and Mack. Echo the Insane does not own Sarah, but likes her new nick name. Echo the Insane (unfortunately) does not own the sexiness that is David Bowie, or his Labyrinth alter-ego, Jareth. Basically, I own a gang of imaginary bad guys who are all gonna die painful deaths. Yup. Thass all._

Sarah blinked and found herself and the Basilisk outside an old farmhouse surrounded by cornfields. The sky was darkening as twilight set in. She had no idea how long she had been Underground. She had an odd sense of jet lag, and really couldn't remember if it had been morning or night when she had been swept away from her parents home. She looked up at the sky, blinked into the fading light. The Basilisk was sitting beside her, looking curiously around.

The Basilisk slithered over to what used to be a flower bed, and plucked a wild daisy from the lot. He twirled the little plant in the fading light, then came back to her side. He held it out to her with his poison fingers, watching her face. "It isss not a rossse, asss a beauty of your caliber dessserves," he said, smiling a bit, revealing his fangs, "but it will do, for now."

She took the yellow blossom, the color almost the same as Toby's hair, careful not to touch his fingernails. She tucked it behind her ear, smiled a bit at the Basilisk, who was reminding her more and more of her fox knight friend. "Thank you."

He bowed once again, looking satisfied.

Sarah looked back at the house. Inside was one of her "monsters".

"Eli," the Basilisk said, looking towards the house with undisguised dislike. "The one inssside isss Eli. The one who daresss to wear the mighty dragon; my ancestor; on his ssskin."

His face flashed through her mind, his white teeth shining on tan skin, his arms rippling with their many dragon tattoos as he brought the tire iron down on Jack's skull. "That his name?" Sarah asked coldly, her hands clenching at her side as she looked back to the house.

"Indeed," the Basilisk said, his voice a hissing growl. "He isss inssside, watching that moronic televisssion box, without a care in the world."

Sarah nodded to herself, looked around. There was an old truck off to the side, a toolbox beside it. Eli had been working on it, she supposed. She walked over to it, seeing a tire iron resting atop the toolbox. She lifted it, staring at the teeth of it. These teeth had gone into Jack's neck, right below his skull, into his ribs as well. She held it tight in her hands, looked from it to the house again.

"Let's go...do you have a name?" she paused on her way to the house, looking towards the Basilisk.

He came to her side again, and shook his head. "Basssilisssk only exissst one at a time, my Lady. Sssince there isss only one of usss, we are sssimply, the Basssilisssk," he explained, shrugging his smooth shoulders.

Sarah frowned a bit, her brow puckering as she looked at him. "Isn't it odd, though, not having a proper name?"

He blinked at her, tilted his head. "I have not really thought about it, my Lady."

Sarah sighed, looked back towards the house. "I think you deserve your own name. How about...Arach? It means dragon in Gaelic."

"You ssspeak Gaelic, my Lady?" he asked, sounding impressed and pleased.

Sarah give him a self-depreciating smile. "Naw. It was in a fantasy book I read as a child."

The Basilisk tilted his head, thought it over, and smiled. "No one hasss ever thought enough of me to try and name me, my Lady. Asss sssuch, I am honored to accept thisss gloriousss name. I am Arach, from here on in." He bowed deeply. "Thank you, my Lady."

Sarah smiled a bit at him, the crow bar heavy in her hand. She stepped up onto the old, wooden porch, listened to it creak beneath her feet. Arach slithered up beside her, oddly silent as he went, causing not a stir of the leaves scattering the porch or any of the boards to shift at all. He opened the screen door, and touched the old brass doorknob. Sarah heard a distinct "snick" sound, like a lock being unlatched on the inside. A second later, Arach opened the door and entered, hunching low as he looked left and right.

Sarah entered the farmhouse, looking around the old building. The wallpaper was dusty and peeling, the floral print fading. The side table by the stairs had a stack of mail on it, and when she flipped through it, it was all bills; one for back due child support. So this monster had a child; one it seemed he cared nothing for. The child would be better off without this creature around anyway. She dropped the mail back onto the table, listening to the sounds of the house. She could hear the TV in a nearby room, heard Eli laughing at whatever it was. He had no idea someone was in his house.

"I have a plan, my Lady," Arach said, raising to meet her height. He whispered the plan in her ear and she smiled a bit. It was a good idea; a painful one. She nodded, smiled at Arach as he slithered back outside. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but in anticipation; not fear.

She looked at the antique lamp on the side table. She smiled to herself, wielded the tire iron like a baseball bat, and smashed the lamp to pieces. She shattered the mirror across the hall from it too, grinned her best as Eli came running out of the living room. He screamed at her, his chest covered in what looked like the remnants of spaghetti. Sarah laughed a high, cruel laugh and ran out the still open door and into the waiting cornfield, Eli on her heels.

She ran left, then right in random patterns, Eli running close behind her. He was fast, but Sarah was faster. For a moment, it was like running the Labyrinth all over again. She felt free, dashing between the stalks, feeling their leaves brush her skin and occasionally an ear would hit her but she didn't care. The light was failing, but she could see ahead of her. She was sure Eli could still see her, so she picked up the pace. She laughed as she lost him, heard Eli swear several feet behind her, and found herself a good place to hide.

Eli stumbled right in front of her, looking around, squinting in the little light that was left. "Where are you girl? What the Hell are you playing at?" he yelled. He had a deep, growling voice, just as she expected. She could see the dragon tattoo on the back of his skull, could see the head of another dragon peaking out from his collar. He must be covered in them, she thought.

He was breathing hard, scowling in the night as darkness fell. There was just enough light left to get him home. It seemed he might be ready to call it quits, and took a step towards the house.

That's when Arach rose from the stalks in front of him. Arach was taller than Eli; bigger than he had been when he was with Sarah. Now he was enormous; the height of a bus, the width of an oak tree. He was hissing between his teeth; Sarah was fairly sure he was laughing. His fingers were dripping venom, and each stalk of corn the venom touched burnt away and died. He extended his wings, and in that moment, he was a dragon.

Eli stumbled back, almost landing on Sarah. She swung the tire iron out at his legs, knocking him down. He fell with a scream, clutching his probably broken right leg. He stared up at Arach in horror, trying to scoot away from him. Sarah climbed to her feet, ran to her companion's side. Eli looked at her, his eyes wide and terrified.

Arach slithered forward, crushing corn stalks as he went. He was moving slowly, baring his fangs, his red eyes glowing. Eli tried to move away, scrambling backwards frantically. Sarah watched with fascination as Arach struck at him, grabbed him by the feet and legs, and lifted him high in the air.

Eli was screaming, thrashing, his lower body gone inside Arach's mouth. Venom was running down his body, sizzling on his skin, eating his flesh away. Eli was crying, begging for God to help him, squealing in pain as Arach's teeth bore down tighter on him.

Arach released him, letting him fall back into the corn. Most of the skin and muscle on his legs had been eaten away by the poison. Sarah could see the bones in his shins and feet. His shoes and pants were totally gone, leaving bits of fabric stuck to his wounds. He was yelling in pain, looking down at his mangled lower half, almost touching his injuries but then not, afraid of the poison.

"HELP ME!" he yelled to Sarah, looking at her in agony.

"Help you?" she repeated, tilting her head as she drew nearer. "I'm here to watch you die, Eli," she said, cringing as she got closer. The smell coming from his legs was awful; like acid eating away meat. She stepped back, waving a hand in front of her nose to clear the air. "You're disgusting."

"PLEASE!" he yelled, sobbing, jerking his body in pain. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Sarah scowled down at him. "Why? You killed people I love, Eli." His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"N-No!" he sobbed, "I didn't kill...anybody!"

She tilted her head to the side, stared down at him in disbelief. "You beat my fiance to death with this," she held up the tire iron, watched him pale, "while you're friend raped and murdered my seven year old brother" she hissed at him.

"I'M SORRY!" he howled, gripping his legs above the wounds. "It was a mistake! It was all...T-Travis' idea. We were drunk!" he said feebly, the fight draining from him as he rocked back and forth in agony.

Sarah did not reply to his mutterings. She turned to Arach. "Finish him off. I don't want to look at him anymore."

"My pleasssure," Arach said, his voice full of satisfaction. "Do not look, my Lady."

She looked away, saw a red flash in the periphery of her vision, and turned back to Eli when Arach said she could.

He was still sitting there, his arms raised towards Arach as though to ward him off, his mouth agape in pain and terror. His eyes were wide, his legs in tatters, and he was made entirely of stone. Sarah stared at him a moment, memorizing the look of fear on his face, lifted the tire iron, and shattered Eli into as many pieces as she could.

She remembered Jack, screaming and trying to crawl away, the iron coming down on him over and over. She was screaming, her arms shaking with pain as she broke each and every piece until there was nothing left but remnants and dust.

Arach was at her side, returned to his normal size, patiently waiting as she took her anger out on the cold stone. She dropped the iron at last, leaned on Arach's side, and did not fear when he put his arm around her. She knew he wouldn't let the venom touch her; she trusted him.

"We are done, my Lady," he said at length, rubbing her arm soothingly. "Thisss creature will harm no one else. You have taken your firssst step to avenge your loved onesss."

"Thank you Arach," she said breathlessly, licking her suddenly dry lips. She was covered in dust, grime, and bits of corn stalk. She was sweaty, tired, and ready to sleep. It was hard to stand up, actually. She leaned heavier on his Basilisk friend, and took deep, steadying breaths.

"You are my firssst friend, my Lady," he said after a moment. "Asss sssuch, I wisssh to give you a gift."

She looked at him, weary but interested none the less. Arach looked in her eyes, his own glowing faintly in the night. Those eyes had turned Eli to stone, but she was not afraid. He smiled, as if seeing this in her. Her mouth started to tingle, her gums ached for a moment. She winced a bit, using her tongue to feel her canines. They were just slightly longer, and pointier. Her gums felt a bit swollen above them. She touched the swollen places with her tongue and felt...liquid beneath them. She looked at Arach in confusion and found him grinning at her.

"You now have some of my Basssilisssk venom, my Lady," he said proudly, squeezing her arm affectionately. "You will now how to ussse it ssshould the need arissse. Do not worry; if you bite yourself or sssomeone else on accident, you will not envenomate them. It isss only when you wisssh to poissson someone that you can."

Her eyes widened and she poked the pockets of venom in her gums again. "Oh, thank you Arach," she said with feeling, humbled by the gift. It was a bit morbid, a bit frightening, but it was a part of her friend.

"Let usss return to the Labyrinth, my Lady," he said, smiling at her. He winked, and the cornfield was empty, leaving only the small bits of Eli and a blood stained crowbar amongst the stalks.


	5. Blood Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her brother and fiance murdered, Sarah seeks revenge. With the help of the Goblin King and a trio of monsters made the fetch evil adult, Sarah is on a path that will lead to darkness and death.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Sarah, Bloody Sarah**

Chapter Five: Blood Dreams

_Disclaimer: Echo the Insane in no way owns the awesomeness that is Labyrinth. She does (unfortunately) own Travis, Carl, Eli, and Mack. Echo the Insane does not own Sarah, but likes her new nick name. Echo the Insane (unfortunately) does not own the sexiness that is David Bowie, or his Labyrinth alter-ego, Jareth. Basically, I own a gang of imaginary bad guys who are all gonna die painful deaths. Yup. Thass all._

The Labyrinth was brighter now; the Labyrinth of her youth. The Goblins ran mad about everywhere, chasing chickens and each other. The sky was a little lighter; a pleasant orange that comes just before sundown. The fountain at the heart of the Goblin City tinkled merrily, with the Goblin King waiting for her beside it.

Arach had deposited her in what she had begun to think of as "the Light Labyrinth" and probably returned to "the Dark Labyrinth" as soon as their mission was complete. She was covered from head to foot in dirt and dust, and her tongue kept sneaking up to press experimentally on the little pockets of venom in her gums.

Jareth was quiet, merely looking at her, waiting. He was dressed rather simply; a white shirt a bit more modern than his usual poet look; with a pair of black pants and black boots. Sarah felt suddenly very tired, her body aching from the chase through the cornfield, her arms heavy and almost numb from the exertion of bringing the iron down over and over again. She looked pleadingly to him, took a slow step towards him.

Jareth met her halfway, putting his arm about her. She blinked, and the Goblin City was gone. They were inside the castle; in his throne room that was curiously abandoned. She looked up at him, and he brushed some dust from her cheek. "Come," he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Let's get you to a shower, hmn?"

"You have showers here?" she asked, her surprise momentarily erasing the dirty taste of Eli's demise from her mouth.

He smiled a little, nodding towards a nearby door. "I created one especially for you. It's attached to your rooms."

"Oh. Thanks," she said, feeling touched and a little awkward A bath would have been nice, but a shower was more what she need to wash away the reality of what she had done.

"How do you feel, pet?" he asked as they walked arm-in-arm down the hall. It was silent; no goblins or chickens here. It was almost peaceful; just the two of them.

"Tired. Sore," she replied, knowing he was asking after her mental condition more than that of her body.

"Indeed," he said, and left it at that. They went down a set of stairs, made a right, and went up another. They came to a long hall, where there were only two doors facing each other. One was painted a deep, royal red; almost black it was so dark and glossy. The other was blue; bright like the deep of the sea seen from a boat. "Mine is the red, yours the blue," he clarified, motioning to both. "No one will bother you here, Sarah. Go inside, clean up, and rest. Tomorrow we will figure out what to do about Aboveground."

"What to do?" she asked, very tired once again.

"You can't stay down here indefinitely, pet," he reminded her, searching her face. "You will have to go back to your family before we can exact our next bit of revenge."

"Oh," she replied dumbly, leaning against the door frame.

"Later," he said quietly, reaching around her to open her door. "Go inside. This is your sanctuary."

She gave him a long, lingering look, wondering hazily again what it was he wanted. She stumbled into her room, the door lazily closing behind her. She stood a moment, drinking in this sight of her "sanctuary".

It was a large room. Not too large, just large enough to be airy. There were green and growing plants everywhere, with sweet smelling flowers that seemed to wash away all the smell of fear and dust she'd been trying to ignore. The room looked wild; like a barely tamed jungle. Orange flowers bigger than a plate bloomed randomly between couches the same blue as her door. The coffee table was made of stone, with little yellow flowers poking out of the cracks. The carpet was a soft looking moss, and when she toed off her tennis shoes and pulled off her socks, she discovered just how soft it was. Bright blue flowering vines ran out a large, dark wood fourposter in the corner, with a vanity made of the same wood, decorated by a vine of white roses. A vanity sat in the furthest corner, covered in a brown moss with small pink blossoms creeping up it.

There was only one other door beside the entrance. Sarah shuffled over to it, enjoying the cool, damp feel of the moss beneath her toes. She looked inside, her eyes widening.

Jareth's idea of a shower was much different than what she imagined. The bathroom was just as wild as the living quarters. A waterfall free flowed from the ceiling, down into a pool of ankle deep water. The same sort of bright flora grew everywhere in here. She walked around the waterfall, watched the water splash down into the pool. There was a pond nearby, which she quickly realized was a bath. There were golden handles sticking out of the stone face, and sweet smelling oils and rubs on the side of the pond. She sampled each one, and picked a lilac scent that made her aching shoulders relax with one whiff.

The "shower" was warm; just hot enough to ease the pain she felt every inch of her body. The pool at the bottom tickled her ankles and massaged her feet as she washed Eli and the memories away.

She was alone with her thoughts, sorting them and wondering just why she had no remorse. Goodness knows the man had to die; he deserved no less; but she had expected to feel some guilt, some regret.

Instead, she felt satisfaction. It frightened her a bit, made her see a darkness she hadn't realized was there. The months since Jack and Toby were killed had shown her a great deal of anger she had never possessed before. There were days when she had done nothing but cry, days where she had screamed at God, the Devil, and all the Angels in rage. She had days where she sat in the corner and did nothing; thought nothing, felt nothing. She had days where she pretended it didn't happen; days she went to school and work and everything was okee-dokee til she went home and saw the pain in her parent's faces.

It helped, actually, knowing that one of the men that took her loved ones away was dead and gone. It made her want to kill the others more; to feel this moment of peace and absolute rightness. The world would be better without creatures like them around. Safer. Less evil; even if only a little bit.

She wondered which of the vile men they would kill next? Would Boogey be her companion, or Eldore? She looked forward to working with both of them, if they were anything like Arach. She stepped out of the shower at last, grabbed a towel hanging from a nearby tree branch, and dried herself in the warm, pale sunlight that seemed to seep in from every nook and cranny. She wished she could bring her Aboveground family here. She thought maybe the brilliant colored flowers and sweet smells could soothe Karen's broken heart a little. She wasn't sure anything would help her poor father, though. He wasn't as strong as Karen. He was too nervy, too close to breakdown at all times.

She wrapped herself in a warm, fluffy green robe and made her way to the bed. She sat down on it, finding it perfectly suited to her. She laid back, sighed, and immediately fell asleep.

_She was dreaming, she knew that. Things were hazy, not well defined. She was in the house she and Jack had, washing dishes and listening to the radio. Two men were talking about a series of gruesome murders. She was only half listening, dipping a knife in and out of the sink. She rinse it, hummed tunelessly, and looked down into the water._

_It wasn't water, it was blood. Thick and hot on her hands. She looked at her palms, her fingers, her nails. She was red from the wrist down. There were bones bobbing in and out of the gore. She watched in fascination as a skull came rolling up from the blood, its sockets staring up at her._

"_Bitch," the skull said in Eli's voice. It sank back into the red and did not reappear. She ran her hands under the tap, then dried them, still humming._

_She turn to the stove and pulled out a roast. She placed it on the table, setting out place mats for herself, Toby, and Jack. She went to the fridge, ignored the human arm sitting beside the tub of butter and grabbed the macaroni salad._

_She brushed a hand over her forehead, glanced around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and went to get her family._

_Jack was in pieces on the couch, his head staring sightlessly at the TV. Toby was naked and bloody, lying on the floor._

"_Aren't you hungry?" she asked them. They didn't answer. Sarah sighed, rubbed her eyes, then went back to the kitchen. "I'll just put it away for later then."_

_She put the roast in the fridge, moving a torso out of the way to make room. She stood up, turned, and came face to face with Jareth. He was watching her with this sad look on his face. His gray vest was covered in blood, his pretty cheek spattered with it. He looked tired, worried._

"_Would you like some roast? I only just put it away," she offered, motioning to the still open fridge. Jareth shook his head, turned, and went into the living room with Toby and Jack. She followed after him, leaving the fridge door open. Jareth wasn't in there; neither was Toby or Jack. The room was drenched in blood, with Eli's stone form on the floor, the albino's nearly split in half on the recliner, the redhead eviscerated on the couch, and the rapist was hanging from the ceiling fan, his arms and legs hacked away._

_She looked at them without interest, turned, and walked out the front door. Boogey was there, with Arach and Eldore beside him. He was beckoning to her with one finger, smiling his sickening smile._

"_Time to wake up," he said in Jack's voice, and coughed up blood all over her._

Sarah bolted awake, sitting up as she gasped for breath. Jareth was there, sitting beside her, his eyes wide and watching her. She looked at him, and for a moment, saw the smattering of blood on his cheek and collar. She blinked and he was perfect once again.

"Sorry," she croaked, her mouth awful and dry. "Nightmare."

"It's fine," he said, pressing a cold glass of water in her hand. "Do you want to tell me your nightmare?"

Sarah opened her mouth, thought it over, then closed it. "No, thank you," she said, taking a gulp of water. "I just want to forget it."

"As you wish," he said, taking the glass from her trembling fingers and placed it on the side table. "Are you ready to go home?"

She bit her lip and sighed. "I guess I have to face the real world sometime. But what do I say? What do I do?"

"Nothing. You do not know anything about Eli, about the others. You went away to calm yourself. You will return, you will resume your work and school, and you will pretend everything is all right," he said. He met her eyes, smiled a bit. "Call to me when you have some time to yourself. A weekend when your family is out, something along those lines."

"Dad and Karen are supposed to visit Grandma Louise," she said, blinking slowly. "They'll be gone three days."

"Good, good," Jareth said quietly. "Call to me then. I will send you on your way."

"No one can trace Eli's death to me?" she asked, once again overcome by the lack of feeling when it came to his death.

"No," he said. "There is no evidence, no body. But that may not be the case from now on. Not all your victims will turn to stone and shatter, Sarah."

She nodded, chewing her lip. "Of course. Thank you."

Jareth motioned to the nearby chair, where one of her Aboveground outfits lay. "Get dressed and I shall send you home, pet."

She looked at the familiar clothes, felt a sense of welcome; home. Sarah sighed, closing her eyes against it all for a moment. Jareth's fingers trailed over her cheek as he rose. She watched him leave the room, pulled the covers up to her chin, and wondered just how she was supposed to be "normal" ever again.


End file.
